Well,this is the Life
by Flawless Poison
Summary: Bella nimmt Drogen,raucht und trinkt , weil sie misshandelt wrid.Sie lässt niemanden an sich ran und hasst die Menschen die sie lieben sollte. Können die Cullens ihr die Augen öffnen ? All human
1. Prolog

Preview

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend

Mix tape of her favorite bands

Tearin' up the radio

Lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top

Pretty little time bomb

Blowing up

I'll take you down

Living in the radio

Lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone

I'm ready to go

But she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control

So beautiful

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been

Waiting for so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Shake down on a Saturday

Sit back

Gotta catch my breath

'Cause every time I see her

I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude

Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

Sex in stereo

Don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone

I'm ready to go

But she's so

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She's out of control

So beautiful

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been

Waiting for so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this is the Life /First story (All human)

**So dass hier ist die erste Version der Geschichte Well, this is the life.  
In dieser Version sind alle Menschen. Vielleicht sollte ich das kurz erklären, also ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden welche Version mir besser gefällt also hab ich 2 gemacht . Die 1. eben All human und die 2. mit Vampiren , beide Geschichten haben ein anderes Ende also lest sie durch und schreibt mir bitte welche Story besser ist und ich nehmen sollte.  
**

**LG Alina  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV  
(Rückblick sozusagen; wird später noch klarer)

Das Leben ist scheiße ,ja wem sagst du das. Aber jeder der in meiner Situation ist würde so ist nur mit mir passiert ?! Früher war ich so glücklich und jetzt ? Nein ich bin definitiv nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich bin zerbrochen. . Nur noch eine leere Hülle. Es ist alles konnte nur alles so aus dem Ruder laufen ? Achja ,nartürlich dass alles begann mit dem Tod meiner Mutter.  
Meine Mutter , immer hat sie mich vor allem beschützt aber jetzt kann sie das nicht mehr. Erst recht nicht vor meinem Vater und Bruder ! Diese .... !  
Und plötlich höre ich eine Tür die zugeschlagen wird. So doll dass die Fentserscheiben wackeln. Na toll ,er hat schlechte Laune und wird das an mir . Ich klinge zwar furchtlos aber die Angst kriecht mir in die Glieder. Am liebsten würde ich mich verstecken...  
_BEEEELLLLLLAAAAAAAA!!_  
Oh oh. Schnell laufe ich die Treppen runter in die Küche. Und dort steht er. Mein "Daddy".  
Er dreht sich um und ich kann die Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Ich bin wie ein Ventil. Immer, wenn mein Vater oder Bruder wütend sind, lassen sie es an mir aus. _Kannst du mir erklären was hier nicht stimmt Bella ?_. Seine Stimme ist nach aussen hin ruhig und kalt aber immer wenn er so redet brodelt unter der Oberflä lasse meinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen. Ich kann nichts sehe ich ihn an. Ein fängt an zu brüllen:_ Eas schaust du noch so fragend?! Wo ist das Essen das IMMER fertig sein soll wenn ich komme ??Bist du selbst dazu zu dumm ?_  
Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Ich bin noch verschreckt von seiner bloß nichts falsches sagen._Normalerweise kommst du erst in 1 andhalb Stunden wieder, Dad._Erwiedere ich kleinlaut._Spielt das eine Rolle ? es soll alles fertig sein wenn ich da bin ! Dass wird heute Abend Konsequenzen ziehen !_ Wütend Packt er meine arme und stößt mich auf den Boden. Ich bin so geschockt dass ich gar nicht reagiere , und knalle mit dem Kopf gegen die Küchenschränke. Er dreht sich um und stapft ins Wohnzimmer._Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit du faules Stück !  
_Du Arsch ,denke ich. Na warte irgendwann kriegst du alles hoffe ich das.  
Dann setze ich mich auf und mache das Essen...

Ich liege im Bett. Es ist 00:12 Uhr. Langsam stehe ich auf und ziehe mir meinen Morgenmantel ü für den Fall. Ich lege einige Klamotten unter meine Decke und schleiche zum Fenster. Es knarrzt nicht . Langsam setzte ich mich auf das Fensterbrett und schwinge meine Beine nach draußen. Mit den Füßen finde ich schnell die Efeuleiter .(dieses komische ding das an Hauswänden steht wo dann immer die Pflanzen hochwachsen). Ich klettere sicher und schnelll nach unten und springe dann das letzte Stück runter. Vorsichtig bleibe ich im Gebüsch rührt Übung macht den Meister. Ich schleiche zur Veranda und bleibe hinter der Mauer die die Mülltonnen verdeckt. Ich schlüpfe aus meinem Morgenmantel und stecke ihn in eine leere Tonne. Aus dieser hole ich das Make-up und die Zigaretten. Ich schminke und betrachte mich. Ich trage Netzstrümpfe,ein schwarzes knielanges Kleid mit einem Gürtel , langen Silbernen Ketten drüber und schwarze Bikerboots . Meine Haare fallen mir glatt über die Schultern. Make-up brauche ich nicht viel, nur schwarz umrundete Katzenaugen ,grauen Lidschatten und roten Lippenstift. Aber eigentlich kann es mir auch egal sein wie ich aussehe ,ich will nur meinen Spaß für ein paar ein Schatten schleiche ich in der Dunkelheit zur Veranda. Und da sitzt sie,wie jedes beste freundin Lilly und raucht ganz gemütlich eine Zigarette. _Hey süße, wollen wir ?_ fragt sie._Klar , und wo gehts diesmal hin ?_frage ich . Lilly grinst. Dieses grinsen bedeutet Spaß dass weiß dieses grinsen hat sie wenn sie high ist oder mit einem Jungen verschwindet._Ohh du wirst es lieben, zu so nem voll geilen heißt Midnight Sun._hmm noch nie gehört. _Okey ,Let's party._ Nur mit Lilly kann man so party machen. Wir laufen zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und warten. Ich hole meine Zigaretten raus. Ahh, na endlich. Endlich entspannt. Ja,das stimmt. Wenn ich nachts unterwegs bin und eine rauchen kann bin ich nicht nur entspannt sonder ich fühle mich von all den scheiß Problemen und rein ins Vergnü wer braucht auch schon den Tag ?Ich bin halt ich sollte vampir da kommt der Bus um die Ecke getuckert.  
Jetzt beginnt der Abend ....

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So hier ist das zweite Chapter :-)  
Ein ganz großes *tut-mir-leid-dass-ich-so-blöd-war-und-die-Story-gelöscht-habe*  
Ich werde mich bessern ! Eigentlich wollte ich diese Chapter schon früher schreiben aber aus meinen Fingern kam irgendwie nichts ... Sie hatten ein eigenleben...Böse Finger ! Ab in die Ecke und schämt euch !  
Ich möchte mich noch ganz herzlich bei :  
Twilightfanforlive  
patty99  
und AliceLovesJasper bedanken  
also dankeschön :-)  
so viel spaß *zuckersüßlächel***

Ich sitze mit Lilly im Bus . Wir müssen jetzt bis nach Port Angeles zum feiern. Ätzend.  
Früher musste ich nur die Feuerleiter runter und ich stand praktisch im nächsten Club.  
Seattle ist eben keine schnarchende Stadt mit friede-freud-Kleinstadtleben. Ich vermisse Seattle. Jetzt soll das hier mein neues Zuhause sein. Irgendein bescheuertes Kaff das Forks heißt. Forks ist eine Stunde Autofahrt von Port Angeles entfernt. Eine Stunde ! Lilly ist und wird doch für immer meine beste Freundin bleiben ! Sie kommt extra aus Seattle nach Forks um dann mit mir gemeinsam Party in Port Angeles zu machen. Die glückliche hat morgen Schulausfall. Und ich muss ins Haifischbecken. Die Kleinstadt High School. Ich kann mir das getratsche schon vorstellen. In einer Stadt in der nie etwas aufregendes,spontanes passiert ist eine neue Schülerin nartürlich gefundenes Fressen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein was ich auf die Fragen ,die ohne jeden Zweifel kommen würden, antworten sollte. Vermutlich der übliche banale Scheiß. Woher kommst du ? Wie gefällt es dir hier in Forks ? Warum seid ihr hergezogen? Du wohnst mit deinem Vater und Bruder zusammen, was ist denn mit deiner Mutter ? Pah , Vater und Bruder ja ,aber höchstens im biologischem Sinne. ich weiß genau dass ich sie lieben sollte , aber ich tu's nicht. Ich hasse sie. Ich wünsche ihnen einen langsamen ,qualvollen Tod. Boah ,Bella krieg dich wieder ein. Das ist nicht der richtige Moment. immerhin kommst du grade von ihnen weg. Ich lächle. Ich mache mein Feuerzeug an , und kohkle am geländer rum. Ein schwarzer Fleck bildet sich. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen. Aha, ein geeignetes Opfer. Zeit sich wieder unbeliebt zu machen. Der Kerl ist ende Zwanzig und hält sich ohne jede frage für den größten. Ich sehe ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, und warte bis er sich mir zuwendet. Er dreht sich zu mir. Ich lächle und widme mich dann wieder meinem Brandfleck. Er sieht mich immer noch an. Ich lehne mich zurück ,sehe ihn an und lecke mir mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Er starrt mich an und schluckt deutlich. Hahaa dieses Gesicht ist unbezahlbar. Ich deute einen Kuss an. Und er verdeckt mit seine Jacke seinen Schoß. Volltreffer ! Meine hand habe ich schon auf Lillys Knie gelegt, jetzt lasse ich sie langsam hoch gleiten. Lilly bemerkt es und nimmt meine Hand gespielt neckisch weg. Sie kennt meine Spielchen. Der Kerl dreht fast durch. Ich sehe aus meinem fenster und lache lautlos auf. Zu Genial. Männer sind so einfach zu manipulieren. Der Bus hält an und Lilly zieht mich auf die Straße. " Und wohin jetzt ?" frage ich . Sie lächelt ."Mir nach.". Okey. Wir gehen noch zwei Straßen weiter da konnte ich es auch schon hören. Den dröhnenden Rhytmus der Musik. Ich will schon fast reingehen da hält Lilly mich am Arm fest. Ich sehe sie fragend an. "Nimm das hier, für ein bißchen Spaß."  
Sie hält mir eine kleine Pille Lilly hatte nachschub. Ich grinse und werfe sie ein.  
Wir kichern jetzt schon und maschieren in den Club hinein. 

_________________________________________________________________________  
**So das wars . Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :-)  
Krieg ich jetzt bitte reviews ? *Liebschau*  
Kommt schon ... Ich möchte wirklich wissen ob es euch gefällt ,ob ihr mir mit Mord droht oder mich für voll dumm haltet etc.**


End file.
